


throw your absolution in the air (like you just don't care)

by bluebackstabber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Boarding School AU, Father Erwin, M/M, Priest Kink, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, dirty talking, disgusting phallic food metaphors, do not trespass, look at this mess look at these tags, please do not grow up to be like me, subway sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebackstabber/pseuds/bluebackstabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin is a priest, and Levi is a little shit of a Catholic school student. Levi comes to confess his sins while Erwin is on confessional duty. Dirty talking, masturbation, blowjob, handjob (batteries not included). porn a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw your absolution in the air (like you just don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> look u can read this garbage on ao3 now

So far in the day, Erwin had only listened to three other confessions, one involved stealing, and the other two involved sexual desire. He absolved them of their sins, exchanging a word or two as they thanked him. Erwin stretches a bit in his chair until he hears the satisfying popping in his back and shoulders. Certain confessions are more interesting than others, and he would be lying if he said that he always paid attention the _whole_ time, but Erwin still does try to do the best by them.

 

He hears another person kneel outside. He waits patiently for them to begin.

 

“What the fuck was it again? Oh, yeah. ‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned?’”

 

Erwin stirs in his seat at the sound of the familiar voice. Levi. Why is he here of all places? Erwin’s heart thrums a little faster, but he reassures himself, holding onto the safety of anonymity for the moment since the priest sat inside a small room-like area and the communication hatch was a small perforated window. Then Erwin vaguely recalls one of the referrals saying something about Levi’s “offensive phallic sketches” found on his textbooks. Under additional comments section it said, “Claims sinful desire for Father Erwin to blame.” Though it’s not officially enforced, Levi has been highly recommended for confession, which generally means that he has to attend at least one.

 

Erwin should have said something in response, but Levi goes on without a particularly long pause. “I don’t want to be here. But I drew a bunch of dicks on my stuff, so I’m supposed to tell you about it.” Erwin doesn’t know if he should say anything; if he spoke up Levi would know he’s there and probably wouldn’t do a proper confession and would start going on about his _parts_ again. He opts for silence, which Levi notices rather quickly. “What? Am I too full of sin for you to even talk to me?” There is a bit of shifting, probably on the knees.

 

“Whatever. It’s better if you don’t listen. You’d probably piss your pants about the shit I’m about to say.”

 

Erwin hates the fact that he goes absolutely still that he could probably hear a pin drop.

 

“My dick gets really hard. Hard like that statue outside.” Erwin pales as he thinks of the statue depicting the Virgin Mary. Levi shifts again, except there’s a slight rustle of fabric, and Erwin tries to think that it’s only him wiping his hands on his uniform, sweaty with sinner’s guilt. But instead he thinks of Levi touching himself, palming his hardness through the fabric of his pants, and Erwin tries to pray to the Lord to rid him of these filthy thoughts. It doesn’t work. “I can’t stop thinking about Father Erwin. And I can’t stop thinking about him fucking me with his fingers or fucking myself on his fingers. They’re really big, probably too big for me and _fuck_ —” More fabric rustling. “—I’m getting harder just thinking about it.”

 

Erwin tries to swallow, but his throat is dry so there is no use. His collar feels unusually tight, and he shouldn’t listen to this anymore because it’s somehow _affecting_ him, in the exact way a priest is not allowed to be affected. He shifts uncomfortably and as quietly as he can and tries for another prayer.

 

“And his dick is probably huge like his fingers. Like a Subway sandwich. I don’t think I can shove a foot long sandwich up my ass.” There is a hint of genuine concern in Levi’s voice, and a laugh threatens to bleed through Erwin’s prayers, but he’s more horrified at what he was about to laugh _at_. “I want him to tell me that I should be a good boy and come while being fucked by his fingers.” The profanity always somewhat startles him, just the shock of it to his ears, and the plain filth in how Levi speaks makes Erwin cover his own mouth subconsciously. He’s afraid Levi can hear his breathing that’s a little harsher. Priest Erwin Smith, afraid of a misbehaving kid who is confessing his sins. This is what it came down to.

 

“And if he wanted to put his dick in me, he’d have to go slow or else he’d break me in half. Shit.” Levi makes a restrained noise in his throat and releases a gush of breath out of his mouth, like a sigh. He imagines Levi on his knees, stroking at himself, and it’s more than he can bear. “I want to take his dick.” He exhales a little hard through his nose.

 

Erwin touches himself tentatively, experimentally.

 

Curses, he is _completely_ stiff, the tented cloth an immediate giveaway. The shame floods him. It’s been quite some time since he had needed to pleasure himself and repent heavily afterwards. The desire to do it now overwhelms him, and without thinking he touches the tip very lightly through the fabric, and he shudders. Perhaps if he just… if he just bit his sleeve and did it quickly enough he could still repent, still save himself. He rubs at himself through the fabric, sighing softly at the gratifying contact. His mind conjures up the image of Levi attempting to take his length, sinking down on him slowly, _slowly_ , tight small thing that he is—he reaches inside the folds of his clothes to grasp a hold of his heavy throbbing cock.

 

He lets out a shuddering breath, one he can’t stop, can’t even think to stop, and he holds it in his hand loosely and gives it a stroke downward, immediately biting down on his lip to stifle the sounds that threaten to escape him. He can feel his hand resting against the nest of coarse hair, and it still feels like shame somewhere in his mind, but for the moment, it feels like he’s finally _breathing_ for the first time. He tries to remember to be noiseless, but his mind goes cloudy and little details like that start to fade as he grasps himself tighter, and lets his hand move up and then down in a languid rhythm. God, he’s—he’s wet too; when has he ever gotten worked up like this because of a few words?

 

He’s covering his own mouth still but it’s not enough; his releases a breath too sharp for the silence.

 

“You fucking perv.”

 

Erwin nearly jumps out of his skin, and he tears his hand away from himself which takes so much more effort than it should. Levi is staring at him, the small darkened separation window completely open. All coherent words dissolve, dry as his throat, but he manages one word, which isn’t exactly a real word. “Levi,” he says, and he knows, _God_ knows, he can’t explain this one away, “Levi, I--” Before he can say anything else, Levi lifts himself feet first through the small opening between them and swoops in without so much as a sound and slides the window shut behind him. His eyes are somewhat unreadable, especially in the dark. Erwin clutches at the arms of his chair, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to even out his breathing for decency’s sake. Out of all this, the only thing he really notices for certain is that Levi is indeed hard, and the top buttons on his trousers are undone.

 

That is most likely his last coherent thought before the rough bottom of a shoe sharply grinds against his cock. He makes a pained expression and his knuckles turn white with grip, and a loud, shaken moan gets drawn out of him, completely unintended, uninhibited. “You got _this_ hard from a kid talking about his wet dreams?” He pushes a little further on it, and Erwin is genuinely concerned that he might come right then and there, but he takes his foot away before that can happen. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Levi drop to his knees and he feels a pair of small hands nudge his thighs open. He leans his head to one side, face resting against Erwin’s knee, and he looks about as innocent as Satan himself.

 

“Lemme see it,” he presses his cheek against his tense thigh and squirms a little on his knees, “Lemme suck you off.” His eyes are lit up, earnest for once.

 

Erwin feels an obligation to refuse, and old habits should die hard, but he can’t find the right words. He hesitates, but Levi waits for him patiently. He lifts his long flowing robes, to show him, to actually reveal it to him willingly. Levi sucks in a breath, and whispers something that sounds like, “Fuck,” and he gets as close as he can between his legs, breathing in deep against his inner thigh. “It’s about the size of my leg.” Levi’s eyes flick up to him, staring through his lashes, and he bites at the tender skin of his inner thigh then he moves up to mouth at one of his balls, honey-slow, tasting it with a wet tongue. Erwin gasps, grip tensing around the arms of the chair; he never knew he liked that, never found out. His legs twitch as Levi takes it further in his mouth and sucks gently, but he’s firmly holding him open, and, Christ, he’s still staring up at him, nose buried in his fine blond hairs, and he notes just how big he is compared to Levi, what with his cock hovering over the side of his cheek.

 

Levi swipes his tongue on the underside of Erwin’s length, at the base first, then open-mouths up along it. Slick noises echo in the small space, and Erwin shudders at the wet heat of his spit that trails up and stops right at the tip. He has a mad, sudden urge to tangle his fingers in Levi’s hair, but he resists; he resists _that_ at least for the moment. Levi takes his cock in his hand and jerks it downward, and Erwin bucks up and gasps sharply. He feels a tongue swirl around the tip, and then he takes him into his mouth, enveloping him with the soft wet curves of the inside of his mouth. Erwin accidentally moans aloud and cuts himself off with the crook of his elbow, and at that, Levi raises an eyebrow.

 

He hears someone kneel outside.

 

Everything goes dead silent except his labored breathing, and the dreaded words, “Bless me Father, for I have sinned.”

 

Which is the exact moment Levi shows him just how far he can take a dick down his throat.

 

Vacuum-sealed tightness melds onto his cock, so hot and too much; and he can feel the resistance from Levi’s throat muscles as he slowly inches down on it, drool dripping from his lips that are flush against the thicker part of him now. Erwin doesn’t think it should be physically possible for Levi to _do_ that, but instead of voicing his concerns he releases a broken noise. It takes every fiber of his being to keep himself from thrusting into Levi’s mouth, and it takes more than that to control his breathing enough to listen to the confessor just outside.

 

Levi does nothing to help as he reaches for Erwin’s hand and guides it to tangle in his hair.

 

“—and I regret it all. Every one night stand. I keep giving into these terrible urges, and I’m not even sober yet, and in the morning I hate myself for it.”

 

His grip tightens in Levi’s hair, twisting, and of course Levi has the _gall_ to moan softly around him, but low enough so that no one can hear. He hollows his cheeks, sucking, and he moves up, soft lips dragging and pulling to the tip, and he swallows him nearly whole again; Erwin bucks up and gasps a little too loud.

 

They both freeze this time. The silence weighs down on them both, and they listen for signs. “…Father?” the man asks. He _heard_. Levi releases him from his mouth to lick the underside of his length, and he rubs at his jaw briefly and shrugs at him. _Not my problem_ , the gesture says.

 

There are too many jolts pooling in his abdomen for him to be a proper priest, but he has no choice but to act the part now. He clears his throat and heat rises to his cheeks. “Yes, my child?” He sounds relatively normal in his ears, but he’s not at all certain of reality anymore so he waits for a response. Levi also seems to be waiting as well, tonguing him lazily.

 

The man outside chuckles again. “Sorry, I thought I heard something. Must’ve been in my head.” He continues to talk, elaborating on his near nightly encounters. Levi seems almost disinterested in doing anything bold at the moment, so Erwin listens to him as much as he can, eyes flicking to the boy on his knees every once in a while. He can see the outline of Levi’s hard-on so clearly, even in the dark, and for some reason that makes his cock twitch. Levi gives him a pointed look, and Erwin averts his gaze.

 

“What should I do, Father?”

 

“You should continue to repen— _HAA_ ,” Levi takes him back in his mouth, sucking at the tip _hard_ , and Erwin hand fists into his hair, because he’s suddenly so close, so close—but Levi pulls away, just on the brink. He can’t bring his voice back to normal; he just can’t. “Repent,” he manages, “R-repent for your sins.”

 

He just wishes the situation was just a little less ironic.

 

The confessor sounds… concerned? Worried? And he’s saying words but Erwin doesn’t hear them, not really, but he still hangs onto some weird form of priesthood like he had any right to say things high and mighty now. “I,” he begins again, voice still stuck in a messed up low, “I absolve you of your sins.” He looks Levi in the eyes when he says those words for some reason and, without thinking, he cards his fingers through his tangled hair. He hears something to his right, some more words, but now he can’t seem to take his eyes away from the way Levi is pumping him with his small hand and the way he tries to coat every inch of him with his tongue.

 

He does, however, register the far away echo of the door closing.

 

He releases his voice. “Levi, I’m so close,” he says softly, and desperate doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it at this point, “Please.” Levi stares up at him looking like he might refuse him and walk out of here, but he pushes himself forward and places his hands on the jut of Erwin’s hips, and he promptly takes him _deep_ and back, fucking his mouth on his cock, and Erwin’s voice breaks a little more each time he feels himself hit the back of Levi’s throat. He tangles both hands in Levi’s hair, and the look in his eyes sear into his, and as sharp nails dig into his hip bones, Erwin comes with a moan so broken it sounds like a sob, and he spills and spills into his throat. Levi swallows, wiping at his mouth. He stands up and brushes at himself.

 

“Fuck, my knees.” Levi’s voice sounds gravelly. Erwin can’t help but feel a bit apologetic.

 

Maybe it’s the fact that he’d just received fellatio during a live confession, or maybe he’s too spent to care, but he reaches for Levi without hesitation. “Come here,” he murmurs, authority lingering in his tone. The oddest thing is that Levi is perfectly compliant, openly obeying him as he draws him into his lap. Erwin undoes the rest of the buttons on his uniform trousers and slips his hand inside, observing his face as he does.

 

“You don’t have t— _ahh_ _fuck_ ,” he hisses as Erwin’s hand finds his dick, slick with pre-come. Levi lets out short helpless breaths when he starts pumping him slowly, and Erwin watches him, mesmerized, and he leans forward to catch his noises with his lips. Levi moans loud into the too-soft kiss, loud enough for anyone to hear, and he rolls his hips forward with a jagged cry and spurts all over Erwin’s hand and both of their clothes. Levi’s head falls forward and into the crook of his neck, and they stay there, breathing for the few moments that they have. But it’s not long before Levi reaches around for something in his back pocket. He fishes out several packets of disposable wet tissues, and he rips one open.

 

“Why do you have so many?” he asks, brows slightly furrowed. Levi doesn’t answer him and only starts wiping their clothes down.

 

He was _prepared_. “You planned this?” He shivers as Levi reaches down between them to wipe the underside of his soft cock with the cloth.

 

“Tch. As if I’d tell some gross old man about wanting to fuck your fingers with that much detail.” Erwin still has the decency to flush at that, and he stays quiet. He hears rustling and realizes that Levi even brought a plastic bag to put all the used wet tissues in. Something about that is very endearing, almost extremely so. And Levi must have seen that in his eyes because he drops the bag to the side and focuses on him. Erwin’s hands come up to caress his ribs.

 

“Hey,” he says, as soft and pleasant as Levi could get, “You wanted to kiss me, right?”

 

Erwin hums low in his throat, and their lips meet lightly then harder, and something so chaste can’t possibly be so shameful.

 

And something in the air almost feels like absolution.

**Author's Note:**

> link ur friends and family to this!!! merry christmas
> 
> if u wanna read it on tumblr its also here: http://bluebackstabber.tumblr.com/post/64587362922/throw-your-absolution-in-the-air-like-you-just-dont


End file.
